


Three's Company

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha would like to get to dinner on time but Sam and Steve have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's been awhile. I feel shitty about my writing so I haven't written much lately and even this was a struggle. But it's 100% porn so nothing too complicated. :')

When Natasha stepped into Steve’s bedroom, she was wearing a shimmering emerald dress that went down to her knees with a sweetheart neckline. She was dressed for dinner at a restaurant they had to wait a month on a reservation for and she only needed a long set of pearls to complete her look. It was rare that she was allowed to be this luxurious for personal pleasure and not a mission and she reveled in it. Natasha paused when she saw Sam and Steve sitting beside each other, grinning, and she knew something was up immediately. Neither Steve nor Sam was dressed even though she told them to get ready a half hour ago. She didn’t like the looks that they kept giving each other when she walked in either, like they were conspiring something.

“We’re going to be late if you don’t get dressed.” She reminded them. It wasn’t like they already didn’t know (and really, they were both more responsible than that.)

Steve got in front of her, quicker than she was expecting, all confident in his shoulders in a way he hadn’t been recently and said,

“You look beautiful,” as he kissed her cheek. Natasha smiled, despite herself and said,

“You flatterer.”

He grinned back before kissing her lips, a slow but unrelenting force that was intoxicating enough that she didn’t even know Sam was behind her until he put his hand on her hip and swept back her hair to kiss the back of her neck.

“I feel like I’m being set up,” she murmured when Sam’s hands roamed up her sides and Steve began to kiss her jawline. Sam grinned behind her.

“You are.”

“We have a reservation.” She reminded them, because she knew no one hated wasting anything more than Steve Rogers, but it was halfhearted at best. When Steve pulled away his lips were smeared with her lipstick and she liked it. 

“We can reschedule,” Steve said hot against her ear and she shivered. She could tell that her own resolve was weakening when Steve began to lay kisses on her cleavage and it was completely gone as soon as Sam grabbed her ass through her dress. She groaned and Sam grinned again, knowing that she loved to have her ass played with nearly as much as Steve did.

“You like that?” He asked, giving her a light slap on her bottom. She groaned again and nodded.

“Hold her,” Sam said looking over her shoulder at Steve. “This is about to get fun.”

Steve wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her forward slightly, making sure she was secure but off balance on her heels, and Sam slapped her ass again, harder this time, and she squirmed in Steve’s hold, brushing against his hardening cock. Sam began to spank her in earnest (all the while she gasped and twisted) until his hand was getting sore and his dick was so hard it hurt.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked, per usual. She craned her neck to look at him so he could see her flushed cheeks and blown pupils.

“I’m good,” she said and Sam had no doubt she was.

“More than good, I’d say,” Steve said as he let go of her waist and ran his hands up her sides. “I can smell you already.”

“Oh yeah?” Sam asked as he undid the zipper of her dress. “What she smell like?”

“Sweet. Like I can’t wait to get my tongue in her.”

“Play with my chest first,” Natasha rushed out and then she remembered: “Please.”

Steve smiled and pulled the dress down enough that her breasts were bare and he pressed kisses around them, thumbs brushing over her rosy nipples. Satisfied at hearing her gasp (and at the smell of her arousal increasing), he sucked on a nub while his hands squeezed and massaged her breasts.

Meanwhile, Sam pulled up the bottom of her dress and whistled low at the tiny underwear she had on.

“Naughty girl,” he muttered, loud enough that Steve stopped what he was doing and asked, “What?”

“Baby girl is wearing a G-string,” Sam said as he pulled the thread aside to press his thumb against her asshole.

“Sam,” she murmured and Sam grinned.

“You like that? Want me to play with your hole?”

“Yes,” she said, with no hint of embarrassment at her lust.

“I think I could manage that,” Sam said as he sank to his knees.

“Hold on,” Steve protested. “We’re supposed to do this together.”

Natasha wondered vaguely what they were talking about, but the thought left her mind as soon as Steve pulled the front of her dress up, slid down her underwear and pressed his thumb against her swollen clit.

“Steve,” she moaned. Steve had that mischievous look in his eye as he pulled her dress all the way down and began to massage and kiss her breasts again.

“You sure are taking your sweet time,” Sam grumbled from behind her when it seemed like that was all Steve was going to do and Steve chuckled.

“That’s right.”

He ran his hands down her flank and then rubbed up her thighs to her hips again. Sam evidently grew impatient because his hands were also on her ass, squeezing her cheeks together and slapping them lightly. Natasha swore she had never been so wet and swollen her entire life. She groaned when Sam pressed a finger against her asshole again and this motivated Steve, who ran his finger between her labia, testing how wet she was. It probably wouldn’t take much to get her off, but they were clearly bent on teasing her.

“Please,” she huffed when Sam began to kiss between her cheeks after pushing them apart.

“See,” Steve said and Sam could hear the smugness in his voice. “That’s our cue.”

Steve lowered himself to the ground and at the same time—they must have practiced this somehow—she felt Steve lick up her pussy while Sam licked at her asshole. It was so startling and good, she held onto Steve’s shoulders and both of them began in earnest.

Both of their tongues were hot—Steve’s while he licked around her clit and Sam’s while his tongue pushed inside of her ass. Sam’s nose was buried in between her cheeks while he licked eagerly but Steve kept going in this repetitive and frustrating slow motion. Her pussy throbbed either way, wet enough that she could feel herself dripping. Steve seemed very pleased and backed away with his thumb circling her clit, to say,

“You taste so good.”

Natasha was about to bite out something like, _That’s great, now finish_ , but then she felt two of Sam’s fingers rub around her cunt before pushing in and she was successfully distracted.

“She’s so nice and wet,” Sam said, backing away enough to speak. “My fingers just slid in like it was nothing.” He dove in again with his tongue and Natasha’s cheeks flushed as arousal and humiliation coursed through her.

Steve laughed. “I can tell. Her panties were soaked through before we even got to her. I could smell her as soon as you started to spank her.”

Sam’s fingers thrusting in and out of her was also at a slow and steady pace, hard enough to jostle her against Steve, who had yet to put his mouth back on her. She could feel how wet Sam was making her asshole, how it twitched, wanton, with each lick. Her pussy was beyond swollen and ready; she knew Sam’s fingers must be dripping with slick.

“Please let me come,” she whimpered, knowing its general effect on Steve when she was submissive like this.

“Think we should let her?” Sam asked, backing away again (although his fingers were incessant; she was still struggling to breathe and think when they curled back).

“I don’t know,” Steve answered slowly. “I don’t think she’s quite where we want her to be.”

“ _Steve_ ,” she hissed, frustrated.

Sam shook his head behind her. “Yeah, I think I see what you mean.”

And then they stopped. Sam removed his fingers (she felt empty and insanely wet when they slid out) and they both stood up and Natasha began to feel a little desperate.

“ _Please,_ ” she cried.

They ignored her. Steve began to play with her nipples again and Sam’s hard cock rubbed against between her cheeks, not enough by a long shot. Her pussy was positively aching now and she wasn’t sure if she had ever been so aroused in her life. Her arousal pulsated with each pull of her nipples and each time Sam’s dick rubbed against her hole. She was so open for it; she needed to orgasm more than anything.

“Please,” she whispered, falling apart the longer they played. “Please, please, please,” she said almost reverently.

Sam and Steve nodded at each other over her shoulder. Then they led her over to Steve’s bed where Sam and Steve both shucked off the rest of their clothing (Natasha didn’t know why she was so surprised to see how wet they were; the whole ordeal must have been torture for them too). Steve lay down on the bed, on his back, and stroked his cock a little. It was thick and flushed and dripping precum steadily. Secretly, her mouth watered because the serum had been extremely kind to him in that department. She looked at Sam and felt just as greedy for him too.

They got her to get on the bed so Sam could finger her properly. Natasha knew that Steve was going to go in her ass because he was a little too big for her pussy and she relished in putting in a little show for him as three of Sam’s fingers pumped in and out of her.

When Sam was done, Natasha positioned herself over his dick which was slicked up already. Her back was to Steve as she slowly, and god did she have to go slowly because Steve was so _big_ , slid down until she was seated entirely on his cock. Then, Sam moved in front of her and she leaned back a little to allow him to slide into her cunt. She felt so wonderfully full; it had been far too long since they had done this.

Natasha moaned unabashedly when they started moving. It was an awkward rhythm but she didn’t care. Her arousal, which took a back seat when they had to position themselves, was back in full force and they were both fucking her so wonderfully.

She had been teased so much beforehand, it didn’t take long for her gut to start pulling. Sam recognized this and when he rubbed her swollen clit in time to their fucking it was basically over. She was like a live wire and she felt her pussy tremble as heat soared through her. She slowly unraveled as she tightened higher and higher until she finally shuddered with a cry over the edge.

When she was done, she felt blissed out and happy and warm. She was sensitive but not so much that it wasn’t a problem for Sam to finish. When he pulled out, Natasha was secretly pleased by his cum in her, how it would be mixed in with her wetness. Eventually, Steve slowed down to a stop and Natasha realized something.

“Steve?” She asked, “Did you come?”

She looked behind her and Steve nodded sheepishly. He was still hard as a rock inside her and Sam shook his head in mock exasperation.

“I don’t know how you do it.”

Natasha smiled. They often poked fun at Steve about his ridiculous stamina.

“I’ve got this,” She said. “You can recharge for a while.”

Sam shook his head again and grinned. “No way, man. I’m helping with this.”

She wondered what he meant, but Steve began to fuck up into her again, distracting her, so she met him halfway. She rode him while Sam busied himself around the room, but when he came back with a plug, she knew what was up.

“You gonna fuck him with that?” She asked, breathlessly as Steve continued to pound away.

Sam’s smile was secretive; it reminded her of how he and Steve were when she first entered their bedroom.

“Not quite,” he answered, deliberately vague.

Natasha watched as Sam got Steve to pull his legs up. Sam pressed a lubed finger into Steve’s hole. Steve’s pace immediately faltered and he let out a loud groan. Natasha smiled to herself and took advantage of this by slowly gyrating against him. He was still thick, pulsing inside her, but when Sam stuck in another finger it looked like she was going to have to do most of the work.

That was fine; she couldn’t come from this alone but it still felt nice. She watched as Sam teased Steve, alternating between sucking his balls and thrusting his fingers in a way that made Steve squeal. Judging by how Steve’s hips twitched up (driving him pleasantly deeper into Natasha), he wouldn’t last long at all.

Sure enough, Sam had three fingers in Steve, thrusting rapidly and Steve’s cries got higher and higher. Then finally, Steve shuddered hard and groaned. Natasha loved how loud he got when he orgasmed and she assumed that was it, but Sam kept working his fingers inside of Steve and Steve hips still twitched up helplessly while he made these gorgeous wet little whimpers.

“Sam,” Steve gasped and Natasha twisted around to see his face, which was flushed and scrunched up. She honestly couldn’t believe he was still going; one day they were going to have to test how many times he could come.

“That’s good buddy,” Sam soothed as Steve was more or less wildly fucking himself on Sam’s fingers. Steve’s eyes had rolled back and he made soft noises every time Sam’s fingers were at their deepest. It only took a few minutes again and when Sam made a point of curling his fingers into Steve’s prostate (which was swollen and sensitive by now) Steve’s eyes widened and he came. Steve looked surprised by his own orgasm and he was gasping and moving his hips for a good thirty seconds. Then _finally_ , he softened.

“Are you going to plug him?” Natasha asked, genuinely curious. Sam wouldn’t have gotten a plug out, especially not one as big as the one he had, for no reason.

“Not him, you.”

Natasha blinked and then flushed with arousal and approval when she realized what that meant. She had to be full with Steve’s cum at this point and Sam wanted to keep it in. Sure enough, when she pulled herself away from Steve, she could feel his cum dribbling out and her flush deepened as she positioned her ass back towards Sam’s face.

He pressed his thumb against her sensitive, swollen rim, and admired her gape.

“Your hole is huge, baby girl. Steve did a number on you.”

Natasha squirmed because she could feel it, how open she was. She bit her lip when Sam pushed the plug in. It wasn’t as long as Steve, but it was wide against her hole, making her feel full. She couldn’t wait for whatever Sam had planned with it. Right now, it seemed like it was his show as Steve was still fucked out.

Except, when Sam was finished putting the plug in, he left the room for the adjacent bathroom. Natasha heard the water turn on and after a while he came back with a wash cloth. When he saw her eyeing him he said,

“You can relax. It’s break time.”

Natasha was disappointed. She was definitely not ready to take a break, not as full as she felt with her distant arousal ready to be brought forth at any moment. But he came over and kissed her on the cheek and wiped away some of her wetness around her pussy with the cloth. He must have felt her disappointment because he smiled and said,

“We’ll play again, don’t worry.”

She hoped he meant soon.

Sam crawled on the bed next to Steve, who was more or less out of it, and Natasha positioned herself between them. She had to admit that she was tired and maybe Sam had made a good call. Some of her adrenaline had worn off and she wanted to feel both of them. She enjoyed the heat of their bodies as Steve smiled dopily up at her and she had to admit that her boys had good ideas sometimes.

 


End file.
